splinter takes in an abandoned baby girl
by turtlemaniac
Summary: when splinter is up top he hears a noise he then finds the source of the noise is a baby this is what happens to her as she grows up with four teenage turtle boys


**splinter finds a newborn baby**

one day splinter was in the park playing chess when he saw a woman with a baby in her arms and ten minutes later he saw her walking back without the baby but he thought she looked so caring so he assumed it was a different woman.

a few hours later splinter was going to the manhole to go home when he heard a noise so he hid and waited but after ten minutes no-one came out so splinter went to investigate and when he was by the manhole he heard a gurgling sound so he looked around and saw a baby wrapped in a blanket so he looked for the mother but then realised the mother must have been the woman he had seen earlier that day so he picked the baby up and took it with him. when splinter got home he laid the baby on the settee and it started crying so splinter said "it is alright little one I am not going to hurt you" but the baby kept crying so he picked it up again and it stopped crying so he had to keep holding the baby or it would cry again.

when the turtles woke up the next morning they all walked out to see splinter sleeping on the settee but then they saw something move on his chest so they all jumped to defend their father but then the baby started crying again so they covered their ears and splinter woke up once he had calmed the baby down again he said "boys why did you have to wake her? I only got her to sleep an hour ago she had me up all night" then Leo said "who is she?" and splinter said "I found her on my way home last night I know that her mother abandoned her" then Raph said "so why is she our responsibility?" and splinter said "because I am not going to have her grow up believing she is an orphan and I have always wanted a daughter" then splinter realised the baby was crying so much because she was dirty and wet so he took her to his room and after digging out all the old baby gear he changed her.

when the baby was changed splinter looked at her old blanket and saw a name so he looked at the baby and said "is that your name? Ariel?" and the baby smiled at splinter so he said "OK so you shall be called Ariel" then he left her to sleep. as Ariel was growing up splinter noticed that she preferred to spend time with him or in her room so one day when she was playing in her room he went to her and said "Ariel why don't you go and play with your brothers I know they are older than you but maybe you could play on the game console with them" and Ariel said "no I'm fine splinter I want to play with my dolls" and splinter said "alright my child but you have to spend more time outside of your room" then he left but what he didn't know was that Ariel didn't want to play with the turtles because for a few years Leo had been abusing Ariel by touching her and she didn't trust the other turtles not to do the same.

a year later Ariel was in her room one morning after Leo had abused her more violently the night before and had made her bleed when she felt a stomach cramp so she just laid on her bed crying but an hour later splinter wanted all his children to come for training and when Ariel wasn't there he went to her room and said "Ariel it is time for training come with me" but Ariel was in pain because of her stomach so she winced in pain and when splinter heard her he walked in and Ariel said "daddy it really hurts please help me" then splinter ran to his child and said "Ariel where is the pain?" and Ariel said "my tummy" so splinter picked Ariel up and took her out. when the turtles saw splinter walk out with Ariel in his arms they all ran over and Donny said "what's wrong with her dad?" and splinter said "her stomach is causing her pain" then Donny said "bring her to the lab now dad" so splinter took Ariel to the med lab and laid her on a bed.

when Ariel was on the bed Donny came over and said "Ariel when did it start hurting?" and Ariel said "when I woke up" so Donny started to examine her but when he had just started to feel her stomach Ariel said "ow! that hurt daddy" so splinter said "please be more careful Donatello she is obviously in a lot of pain" and Donny said "but dad I barely touched her she must be in a lot of pain can I finish examining you please Ariel?" and Ariel said "if daddy will stay with me" so splinter walked over and sat down by her holding her hand then Donny resumed his examination.

when Donny had felt Ariel's stomach he said "OK your abdomen is a bit distended Ariel" and Ariel gave a questioning look so splinter said "your stomach is swollen" but just then Ariel said "I don't feel very well dad I think im going to be sick" and then she threw up on the floor so splinter said "it is alright my child relax" so Ariel laid back on splinter and said "I'm sorry dad" and then splinter said "it was not your fault Ariel" then Donny cleaned the sick up. when Donny went back to Ariel he saw she looked hot so he took her temperature and it was a few degrees above normal so he got a cold cloth and put it on Ariel's head then he said "'dad can I have a word please?" and splinter nodded then he tried to get up but Ariel wouldn't let him go so he said "I will be back in a minute Ariel we just need to have an adult talk try to sleep" so Ariel let him go and he went to where Donny was then Donny said "dad I don't know why but she's had an early puberty that's why she's in so much pain" then splinter said "thank you Donatello what can we do for her?" and Donny said "just keep on top of her pain and let her rest" so splinter took Ariel to his room and said "try to sleep Ariel I will look after you" so Ariel fell asleep.

when Ariel woke up the next morning she said "dad what happened to me yesterday?" and splinter said "you have started to grow up a bit early Ariel it will be fine" then Ariel said "OK dad thank you can I go down now?" and splinter nodded so Ariel ran off to get some breakfast. a week later Leo said to splinter "mind if I take Ariel for a walk? she looks a little bored" and splinter said "go ahead but have her back in 2 hours so she does not get too tired" so Leo got Ariel and they walked off but when they were a mile from the house Leo grabbed hold of Ariel and said "now then you didn't let me do my thing last night you have to pay for that" then he pulled her clothes off and raped her when Leo had finished with Ariel she quickly got dressed and ran home.

when Ariel ran into the lair splinter saw she was alone so he said "where is Leonardo Ariel?" but the mention of Leo's name brought up what had just happened so Ariel ran to her room and started crying when splinter realised she was upset he went after her and when he was by her door he said "what is the matter Ariel?" and Ariel said "I'm just tired dad please let me sleep" so splinter decided that the talking could wait until the morning. the next morning when Ariel woke up she felt sick so she ran to the bathroom and locked the door then sat by the toilet throwing up but just then Mikey walked past and heard her so he picked the lock and walked quietly in when he saw she was throwing up he gathered up her hair and held it then he rubbed her back but to Ariel all she felt was a three fingered hand so she flinched.

when Mikey saw that Ariel was flinching away from him he said "it's only me Ariel it's Mikey" and Ariel said "sorry Mikey I thought you were someone else" then she went back to her room. when Ariel was back in her room she fell asleep again but an hour later splinter wanted her down for training so he went to her room and knocked on the door then said "Ariel come down please it is time for our daily training session" so Ariel went and did the training then went back to her room. a week after Ariel had been raped she was still being sick and by now splinter thought something was wrong with Ariel as she was spending a lot of time in her room so one morning he told the turtles to spar among themselves then he went to Ariel's room and when he walked in Ariel said "sorry dad is it time for training now?" and splinter said "yes it is but you are excused as I want a word with you" and Ariel said "OK what about father?" and splinter said "why are you being sick Ariel?" an Ariel said "I don't know dad" and splinter said "Ariel please do not lie to me I can help you but only if you tell me the truth" then Ariel said "I am telling you the truth dad but what I can tell you is that for a few years Leo has been touching me in my private place" when splinter heard what she was telling him he was shocked by it.

when splinter was over the shock he said "did he do anything else?" and Ariel nodded so splinter said "what else? I know I have not taught you a lot about men and women but try to tell me as best you can" so Ariel said "he put that" and she pointed towards splinters penis "in my private place and I've felt sick ever since" then splinter picked Ariel up and said "I'm sorry Ariel I should have protected you better I knew there was a reason you have avoided him for years but I thought you were scared of him" then he hugged Ariel as she was crying.

when Ariel had calmed down splinter carried her to the dojo and once the turtles saw he was carrying Ariel they became worried for their sister except for Leo who was only afraid she would reveal his secret so they all went to splinter and Donny said "is she alright father?" and splinter said "Leonardo go to my room now" then leo knew she had told so he walked off to splinters room then once he was gone Donny said "what's wrong with her dad?" and splinter said "Ariel do you want to tell them?" but Ariel thought they might think badly of her so she started crying and ran to a corner. when Ariel ran away Raph said "what's gotten into her?" and splinter said "leave her alone Raphael I will see if I can get her back" then he walked over and Ariel said "please don't make me tell them daddy they'll think badly of me" then splinter said "they will find out eventually if you do not tell your side of the story first then Leonardo will and they may be on his side" so Ariel said "OK dad will you help me tell them?' and splinter nodded then he picked her up and took her back over.

when splinter was stood in front of the turtles he said "boys Ariel has something to tell you and I want you to be nice and do not think badly of her" then Ariel looked at the remaining turtles and said "a week ago when leo took me out for a walk he..." but then she started crying again and couldn't continue so splinter said "he raped her" when the turtles heard this they all looked at Ariel sympathetically and Donny said "oh Ariel it's gonna be OK we'll help you through this" then splinter said "Ariel will you let your brothers look after you while I deal with Leonardo " and Ariel nodded so splinter passed Ariel to Donny then he left. when splinter was gone Ariel was still crying so Donny said "Ariel please stop crying it's gonna be alright now we'll never let him hurt you again" but Ariel kept crying so Raph took her from Donny, sat down and said "come on baby sis please don't cry any more I promise if he ever hurts you again he's really gonna pay" then Ariel looked at Raph and saw he was smiling at her so she stopped crying and fell asleep.

when splinter had dealt with Leo he walked back into the dojo to see Ariel and Raph asleep on the floor covered with a duvet and he looked at Donny so Donny said "me and Mikey both tried and failed at calming her down so Raph gave a try and she fell asleep on him and pretty soon after that he fell asleep as well so we just left them" then splinter said "well wake him they both need proper beds" so Raph was woken and he took Ariel and put her to bed then he sat watching her sleep. the next morning when Ariel woke up she felt sick so she woke Raph and said "I don't feel so good bro" and Raph could see she didn't look so good either so he covered her up and said "you rest I'll get dad for you" then he went to splinters room and knocked on the door.

when Raph walked into splinters room splinter said "what is wrong Raphael " and Raph said "Ariel doesn't feel very well she wants you dad" so splinter went with Raph to Ariel's room and Ariel said "I don't fell well dad" then she threw up so splinter picked her up and hugged her then he said "it will be OK my child we will help you just relax and we will make you feel better" then as Donny was still asleep he carried her to Donny room. when they were at the door splinter knocked and the door was quickly opened then Donny said "bring her in dad" so splinter took her in as Donny slept in the med lab and when Ariel was laid on a bed Donny said "what's wrong Ariel?" and Ariel said "I feel kinda ill and my stomach hurts again" so Donny examined Ariel and said "dad can I have a word please?' so splinter went with Donny and said "did you find out what is wrong with my child?" and Donny said "she's pregnant dad" then splinter said "how are we going to tell her?" and Donny said "I'll deal with that you just need to be there for her" so then they went back over.

when splinter had made Ariel comfortable on him Donny said "Ariel I found out what's wrong with you you're pregnant" then Ariel looked at splinter and said "what does that mean daddy?" and splinter said "you are having a baby Ariel another life is growing in you" then Ariel said "no! why daddy?" and splinter said "calm down child we will all help you with this baby" when Ariel fell asleep again so splinter put her back to bed. 3 months later when Donny was going to scan Ariel she woke up that morning and her stomach was causing her a lot of pain so she laid in bed and half an hour later splinter came in and said "how are you and the baby today Ariel?" and Ariel said "my tummy really hurts dad" then splinter saw the look of pain on her face so he ran to her and said "when did it start hurting Ariel?" and Ariel said "when I woke up it was already hurting" when splinter heard this he picked Ariel up and ran to the med lab.

when Donny saw splinter run in he saw he was holding Ariel so he said "what's wrong?" then splinter laid Ariel on a bed and Ariel said "my tummy hurts Donny please help me it really hurts" so Donny went over and started to examine Ariel but when he was finished he said "I'm sorry Ariel but you suffered a miscarriage" and Ariel looked at splinter confusedly and said "what does that mean daddy?" and splinter said "you are not having a baby any more then Ariel started crying because as much as she didn't want the baby because it was Leo's rape baby she had bonded with it so splinter picked Ariel up and cuddled her then Ariel said "what happened to the baby? why did it leave me? didn't it like me?" and splinter said "sometimes this just happens Ariel there is no reason for it but I am sure the baby did want you for a mum" then Ariel fell asleep so splinter took her and put her back to bed.

a few months later Ariel was resting when she heard a noise so she looked round her room and saw someone in the room with her so she said "who's there?" and the person said "I'm offended Ariel you don't know me when I sneak in? I used to do it all the time" then Ariel said "leave me alone Leo please" and Leo said "no! I'm gonna punish you for telling on me five months ago" then he overpowered her and raped her. when Leo was gone Ariel laid on her bed crying and bleeding but just then splinter walked past and hear her crying so he knocked on the door and said "are you alright Ariel?" but then Ariel felt sick thinking about what had just happened so she opened the door and ran to the bathroom before locking the door and throwing up.

when splinter saw Ariel run into the bathroom he went after her but he found that the door was locked so he said "Ariel open the door please I want to help you" so Ariel unlocked the door and splinter walked in. when splinter saw Ariel throwing up he walked over to her and rubbed her back then once Ariel had stopped throwing up she said "I'm sorry daddy" then splinter said "it is not your fault Ariel you are just a bit ill you should be sleeping" then he picked Ariel up and took her back to her room. when splinter had laid Ariel on her bed she said "thank you dad" then she fell asleep so splinter left her to rest. a week later when Ariel had been sick she was lying in her bed when splinter walked in and said "Ariel how do you feel?" and Ariel said "not so good daddy" then she threw up again so splinter said "OK relax my child I will get Donatello to examine you" then he went to the dojo and when he walked in Leo said "where is she dad?" and splinter said "your sister feels ill I want Donatello to examine her" then Donny said "I'll be right there dad go back to her" so splinter went back to Ariel's room.

five minutes later Donny walked in and Ariel said "I feel really sick Donny please help" so Donny went over to Ariel and said "OK Ariel just relax and I'll find out what's wrong with you" so Ariel laid back on her bed and Donny started to examine her but before he could finish Ariel needed to throw up again so she ran from the room to the bathroom and once she had finished throwing up splinter was waiting outside for her and he helped her back to her room then Donny finished his examination. when Donny was finished he said "Ariel you're having another baby" then Ariel laid a hand on her stomach and said "will this baby be alright?" and Donny said "I think so Ariel as long as you rest" then he left. when Donny had gone Ariel said "daddy how am I going to cope with this baby? I'm so young to have my own child" and splinter said "I will help you all that you need my child now rest" so Ariel went to sleep.

3 months later Ariel was lying in her room when Donny came in and said "Ariel I've got a scanner if you want to see how your baby is doing" and Ariel said "yeah I really want to know the baby's OK thanks Donny so Donny took Ariel to the med lab and when she was laid on a bed he scanned her bump and said "the baby's fine Ariel there's a photo of it for you" then he handed Ariel a picture and once Ariel was cleaned up she said "thanks Donny then she went to splinters room and said "dad I got a picture of my baby wanna see it?" and splinter said "yes I will Ariel" so Ariel showed splinter the picture Donny had given her and said "it looks perfect daddy" then splinter said "it is perfect Ariel this child is going to be fine" then Ariel went for a rest.

when Ariel was 6 months pregnant she woke up one morning in pain but she assumed it was normal so she went for breakfast but when she was going to get up and go back to her room she felt a pain in her stomach so she said "daddy my tummy hurts" and she fell to the floor in pain so her whole family ran over to her and splinter said "keep calm Ariel I am sure the baby will be fine" then Donny examined Ariel and said "Ariel I need you to keep calm for the baby" and Ariel said "why? what's wrong with it?" and Donny said "it's coming now I need to do an operation to deliver it for you" so Ariel calmed herself down and Donny took her to the med lab. when Ariel was laid on a bed Donny went off to get what he needed but just then Ariel felt something come rushing out of her so she looked and saw blood soaking through her dress so she said "daddy please help my baby I think something's wrong with it" so splinter looked at Ariel and saw the blood.

when splinter saw all the blood he said "Donatello hurry up Ariel has just started bleeding you need to get the baby out now" so donny quickly ran back to Ariel and said "OK Ariel I'm going to start now it might hurt a bit but I need you to be brave for me and the baby" then he cut across her bump and Ariel said "ow! daddy it hurts" so splinter went to Ariel and held her hand then Donny pulled the baby out and once it was in an incubator he sewed Ariel up and splinter said "you have been very brave Ariel not many children could have done that" then Ariel said "is the baby alright?" and Donny said "she's very underdeveloped but with a lot of love and care she'll be fine" then Ariel looked at her baby and said "I'm going to call her fae" and splinter said "that is a good name for her" then Ariel said weakly "can I see her daddy?" and splinter could hear that she was weak and needed to sleep after the caesarean so he said "well she needs cleaning up and so do you Ariel rest and you may see her tomorrow" so Ariel fell asleep.

when Ariel woke up the next day she said "hows fae doing?" and Donny said "she's fighting Ariel but she is still very ill and small" then Ariel looked at her baby and saw she was covered in tubes so she held her baby's hand and said "come on baby girl I know you're going to be OK you have to be" then splinter walked in and said "Ariel would you like to come out here for a minute?" and Ariel said "OK dad" then she walked out and saw lots of baby things so she said "where did all this come from?" and splinter said "we got it for you when we knew you were pregnant it was supposed to be presented to you at your baby shower but you need it now" then Ariel said "thanks guys" then she went back to her baby.

over the next month Ariel had a few scares as her baby's heart stopped and one day when Ariel thought her baby was over the worst part she was sitting with her when she stopped breathing again so Ariel cried out "Donny she stopped again please help her" so Donny rushed over and quickly got the infant breathing again then he said "it's OK now Ariel calm down she's gonna be fine" then the rest of the family rushed in and splinter said "what happened? we hear Ariel call for help" and Donny said "fae stopped breathing again" then splinter could see Ariel was still crying so he gave her a hug and said "she is breathing again Ariel your brother will not let anything happen to her" then Ariel calmed down and fell asleep as she had been awake for days keeping an eye on her baby so they covered her up and let her rest.

the day that fae should have been born Donny said "Ariel you can take her out now" then Ariel said "I don't know if I can be a mum to her what if I do something wrong or hurt her?" and Donny said "I'm sure you'll do just fine" so Ariel took her baby out and said "hey guys here's the newest member of our family she's strong enough to be out for good now" then splinter said "she is as beautiful as her mother Ariel now maybe you should feed her" and Ariel said "but I don't know how Donny always fed her through a tube until now" so splinter took Ariel to his room and showed her a book on babies and breastfeeding but when she was still stuck as she didn't understand the book he helped her to feed the baby for the first time then Ariel said "thank you dad I really want to be a good mum but there's so much I still need to learn" then splinter said "I will help you as much as you need my child" then Ariel put fae in her cot for a rest.

when fae was 6 months old Ariel went to splinter and said "dad can I go up top with you later please?" and splinter said "if you can get one of your brothers to babysit for you" so Ariel went to Donny and said "Donny you know you love me?" and Donny said "when do you want me to babysit?" and Ariel said "how did you know what I was going to ask?" and Donny said "because I know you sis and I overheard your conversation with dad" then Ariel said "tonight please Donny " and Donny said "OK but only this once" then Ariel said "thanks bro" then she went to tell splinter. that night when Ariel was out her family got into a fight but as she tried to help them she felt someone grab hold of her so she turned round and saw the man her father had been telling her about the shredder so she cried out "daddy help me he's got me" so splinter looked round but all he could see was the shredder running away with Ariel over his shoulder so he chased after him but shredder got away.

when Ariel came round she realised she was strapped to a table so she said "whoever you are let me go right now" and shredder said "I don't think so" then he came out of the shadows and before Ariel knew what was happening he had raped her then he said "now I'll let you go" then he turfed Ariel out of the door totally naked so Ariel went down the nearest manhole and ran towards her home. when Ariel got near her home she walked in the door and said "guys I'm home" and all the turtles looked at her then she collapsed so Donny ran to her and said "Ariel what happened?" but Ariel was unconscious and Donny knew she had fainted so he said "Mikey get dad for me" so Mikey went to splinters room and said "dad Donny wants you Ariel came home" then splinter ran out to the living room and when he saw Ariel he said "are you OK my child?" but then Donny said "she's passed out father she needs caring for until she wakes up" then splinter said "OK I will take her to my room keep caring for fae until Ariel is well enough to do so" then he took Ariel to his room and laid her in the bed then he sat in a chair to keep an eye on her.

when Ariel woke up a few hours later splinter said "Ariel are you alright?" and Ariel said "I think so" so splinter gave her some clothes so she got dressed then splinter said "come your brothers are worried about you" then Ariel said "how's fae?" and splinter said "she is fine Donatello is looking after her for you" so Ariel went out and saw her brothers then after feeding her baby she went to her room slept. after this Ariel felt really sick but she never actually threw up until a week after she had been raped when she woke up one morning feeling really ill again but then she smelt something and she had to throw up so she ran to the bathroom, locked the door and started throwing up. when Ariel had been in there for twenty minutes her brothers all needed to go in there as well so Leo pounded on the door and said "Ariel let us in quit hogging the bathroom" but Ariel was still being sick so she didn't do anything.

after another five minutes Leo said "I'll get dad he can get her out for us" then he went to splinters room and when he walked in splinter said "what is wrong my son?" and Leo said "we need your help Ariel wont come out of the bathroom she's been hogging it for twenty five minutes and she wont come out when we ask her to" so splinter went with leo and when he was at the door he said "Ariel come out now it is your brothers turn in the bathroom" but Ariel was still being sick so between throwing up she said "cant" so splinter said "then we will force you to come out" then he turned to Leo and said "pick the lock" so Leo did that then he said "there you go dad" so splinter opened the door but when he saw Ariel he said "oh Ariel why didn't you tell me you felt ill?" and Ariel said "because I had to look after my baby" so splinter cleaned Ariel up and took her back to her room.

when Ariel was laid in her bed splinter said "try to rest Ariel I will look after fae for you" then he picked up the baby and left so Ariel fell asleep. after another week Ariel was still really ill but what the family didn't know was that before Ariel had woken up in the shredders clutches he had his scientists inject her with an infection that would get her pregnant for sure but it would also cause her heart to beat irregularly and if it went unnoticed she could die from it. when Ariel wasn't being sick quite so much she went to splinter and said "can I got for a walk please dad? just round the immediate area?" and splinter said "yes you may go but be back in ten minutes" and Ariel said "I will be dad" and splinter said "if you are not I will come looking for you and I will be angry when I find you" then Ariel left for her walk but five minutes later just as she was on her way home she suddenly felt weak and light-headed then she fell to the floor unconscious.

when Ariel wasn't home after ten minutes splinter gave fae to Donny so he could look after her then he went looking for Ariel knowing which direction she went in and after five minutes of looking he saw her on the floor so he said "Ariel this is no time to be relaxing and lying down you are late get up now" but when Ariel didn't get up he went over to her and saw she was unconscious so he quickly listened to her heart and when he listened he found her heartbeat was very irregular so he quickly picked her up and ran towards home.

when splinter ran in holding Ariel he said "Donatello give fae to Leonardo Ariel needs help immediately" so Donny did as he was told then he went to the med lab where splinter was and said "what happened to her?" and splinter said "I do not know but when I listened to her chest her heart was beating very fast" then Donny said "OK thank you dad I need to examine her to be sure but I think she has an infection" then Donny examined her and once his suspicions were confirmed he started Ariel on some antibiotics and a few hours later Ariel started to wake up so Donny said "Ariel can you hear me?" and Ariel said "yeah course I can" then splinter said "Ariel what happened to you?" and Ariel said "I don't know I was just coming home then I felt kinda weak and that's the last thing I remember" then Donny said "OK Ariel I've given you some antibiotics for an infection you have but you need to rest now" so Ariel fell asleep.

when Ariel woke up the next day her room was very dark and all she could see was a figure in the dark so she started crying and she said "no keep away from me" but then the light was turned on and Ariel saw it was splinter so splinter said "Ariel what is wrong?" and Ariel said "I don't wanna talk about it" but splinter sat down next to Ariel and said "if you tell me what is wrong Ariel I can help you now who did you think I was?" and Ariel said "the man who kidnapped me" then splinter said "OK Ariel what did he do to you that scared you?" and Ariel said "he did what leo did to me" then splinter said "oh Ariel it will be alright" then he gave her a hug and Ariel fell asleep again. a month after Ariel had been raped she was given the all clear from the infection so she was sitting in her room when splinter walked in and said "how do you feel Ariel?" and Ariel said "fine thank dad" so splinter left but what he didn't know was Ariel had quickly hidden a pregnancy test under her pillows when he had walked in the door and when he had gone Ariel took the test out and went to the bathroom with it in her pocket then she took the test and put it back in her pocket then she went back to her room.

when Ariel was in her room she took the test out of her pocket and looked at it but when she wasn't sure about what the result was so she looked at the box and read that two blue lines meant she was pregnant so she started crying silently. when Ariel was finished crying she threw the test and the box through a small sewer grate in her room then she knew that she didn't want this baby so she decided to tell splinter and ask if there was any way to get rid of the baby. when Ariel was outside splinters room she realised she was scared about telling him but she knew she had to be brave so she knocked on the door and when splinter said "enter" she walked in.

when Ariel was stood in splinters room he said "what is it Ariel?" and Ariel said "there's something I need to tell you dad" and splinter said "what is it Ariel? does it have anything to do with our discussion a few weeks ago?" and Ariel nodded then said "I'm pregnant dad from when he had sex with me" then splinter said "oh Ariel do not worry I will help you with this child as well as with fae" then Ariel said "but dad I don't want this baby I told you about it because I wanted to know if there's a way to get rid of this baby" then splinter said "if you are sure you dont want this child" and Ariel said "no im not sure dad I don't want this baby but I don't wanna get rid of it" then splinter said "OK Ariel take as long as you need to think about it" then Ariel said "promise you wont tell the others for now?" and splinter said "I promise this will be our secret until you decide to tell them" then Ariel went off to think about what she wanted.

when Ariel was 4 months pregnant she finally reached a decision that she didn't want the baby so she went to splinter and said "I've decided I don't want this baby please get rid of it for me daddy" then she started crying so splinter said "what is wrong?" and Ariel said "I just cant believe I've come to this decision about a baby" then splinter said "OK but we need to go to Donatello and ask him to do the abortion for you" so Ariel went with splinter and when they entered the med lab Donny said "what is it dad?" and splinter said "your sister is pregnant again but she does not want this baby please get rid of it for her" and Donny said "OK Ariel get on the bed please" so Ariel did that then she said "before you ask I'm four months pregnant" then Donny said "OK I just need to examine you then I can decide which method to use and get on with it" then he examined Ariel and splinter said "well can you get rid of the child?" and Donny said "yes dad I need to suction it out of her that's the only way to get rid of the whole baby" then Ariel said "wait can you guys tell the others for me please they need to know but I'm not brave enough" and they agreed to so splinter and Donny went out.

when the other turtles saw them both Leo said "what is it guys?" and splinter said "your sister is pregnant again boys" and Leo said "I don't believe her getting pregnant again" then Donny said "but anyway she wants an abortion so I'm going to one on her soon but she wanted you guys to know first" but before anyone could say anything Leo stormed off to the med lab so everyone followed him but when they got there he was yelling at Ariel and he said "you little whore how could you get pregnant again when fae is so young? why the hell do you deserve this child? give me one reason not to make you lose the child right now" but by now Ariel was crying so splinter said "Leonardo leave right now" but before he could Ariel said "I was raped" then Leo said "huh?' and Ariel said "that's why you shouldn't make me lose it because I'm getting rid of it anyway and I was raped" then splinter said "so now you know your sister is not a whore when the shredder kidnapped her he raped her this is his child Ariel is getting rid of" then Leo said "I'm sorry Ariel" but Ariel was crying and really upset at what Leo had yelled at her so she said "get out just leave me alone with dad and Donny" so the other turtles left.

when they were all gone Ariel said "just get this thing out of me now" so Donny started and an hour later he said "OK Ariel it's finished now" then Ariel said "thanks Donny then she went to her room ignoring her other brothers on the way. a few days later Ariel was lying in her room asleep but when she woke up she was really hot so she kicked the covers off but she was still really hot so she just laid there until splinter came to check on her ten minutes later then he said "Ariel how do you feel?" but Ariel was so hot that all she could manage with the little energy she had was a moan but when splinter heard her moan he looked at her and said "Ariel what is wrong?" so Ariel used her last bit of energy to say "too hot daddy" then she just laid on the bed so splinter put a hand to her head and Ariel smiled because his hand was so cool on her head but he quickly withdrew his hand and said "you are burning up my child we need to get you to Donatello now" then he picked Ariel up and ran down to the med lab.

when splinter laid Ariel on a bed he said "Donatello Ariel is running a fever she needs medical attention now" so Donny rushed over and examined Ariel then he quickly gave her an injection of something and put a cloth on her head then he looked at splinter and said "she's got an infection she'll be fine but she needs plenty of rest and constant care" then splinter said "may I take her to my room with me and keep an eye on her there?" and Donny said "yeah as long as you give her these antibiotics twice a day for the next few weeks" so splinter took Ariel and laid her in his bed then he sat in the chair and watched over her.

over the next few weeks Ariel got more responsive and eventually she was back to her normal self then she said "dad can you send Leo in please" so splinter got Leo then he said "would you like me to stay?" and Ariel said "no we need a private word dad" so splinter left then Leo said "what is this about?" and Ariel said "what you said to me the day of my abortion" and Leo said "look I'm sorry Ariel if I had known you had been raped I never would have done that I want you to know how sorry I am I was going to apologise to you weeks ago but dad wouldn't let me see you because you were so ill" then Ariel sad "I know I forgive you Leo" then they had a hug and Leo left and Ariel went back to her baby making sure to take extra care with herself in the future.

**the end**


End file.
